The Not So Unrequited, Unrequited Love
by Kumori the Kitsune
Summary: Both Hitachiin brothers are in love with each other, but think the other is in love with Haruhi. This might drive them to do unreasonable things, or they might just ignore their feelings, only to hurt themselves in the process. Romance and I don't know...


**A/N~ What does A/N mean? *cough cough* I hope you enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, as unfortunate as that is.**

* * *

><p>It had always been just Hikaru and me. Always. Now there was an invader. She was climbing her way into <em>our<em> world. What gives her the right to do that? What gives her right to take Hikaru away from me? I can tell everything he's thinking. I can tell he's falling in love with her. I can tell. Every move he makes. Every breath he takes. Everything is a sign. A sign that I'm losing him forever. _Everything. _What is it? What does she have that I don't? I know. I'll take her away from him. He can't have her. She can't have him. He's mine. Even if it's just a few days I have to see what's so special about her. After that I'll let him go at it. That's only because the chances of her falling in love with him instead of Tamaki are slim. He's up against the Prince. And when he gets his heart broken he'll come right back to me. _Me._ That's all there is to it.

I'm not usually the devious one. That's Hikaru's job. But because it's him, I'll do just about anything. It seems cruel to break his heart, but that's the only way he'll see that no one could love him more than me.

I sighed as I looked out the window. Maybe I can play sick today. I really don't feel like going to the host club. I find it quite annoying when I have life or death situations like this to worry about. The sooner his heart gets broken, the better. I know that sounds harsh, but he'll live. He'll always have me. _Always._ I hope he'll understand one day that I've always been there for him and always will be.

A smile had somehow found it's way to my mouth with that word. Always. Yes, we will always have each other.

My name is Kaoru Hitachiin; if you haven't already figured it out I'm in love with my twin brother, Hikaru. Tragic isn't it? Even though I tell myself if I try hard enough we will end up together in the end, I know we won't. My love seems as if it will forever go unrequited. He'll never know because I'll never tell. That is, if he doesn't tell me. If he does... An evil grin spread across Kaoru's face. If he does, there is no way I'll do bottom. He will be dominated for once. I'm pretty sure an evil would have torn up the room if not for my self control. My unrequited love continues.

* * *

><p>My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and I'm in love with...well, I don't quite know. I really like Haruhi, but Kaoru has always been there for me. <em>Always. <em>My favorite word. It's like forever, but different somehow. Maybe because always is like before and after, but forever is what someone says to you before they die.

I don't like thinking about Kaoru saying, "I'll love you forever," then dying right in front of me. "I've always loved you." That sounds much better. _Always._ Although that could come with dying too. I shook my head and glanced at Kaoru out of the corner of my eye. He sighed and looked out the window.

When saying he's beautiful would the make me narcisustic? I mean we do look alike, but more importantly what was up with that sigh. It's like he's giving of a depressed aura. It's slightly creepy. He really should stop hanging out with Boss. He's rubbing off on my twin. I closed my eyes and let it sink in.

I snapped open my eyes. That's it! He must be in love with Haruhi! But wait...where does that leave me? What if they get married? What if they move away from me? What if he tells me he hates me and needs more space? What if the have children? That would mean- A large gasp escaped my mouth. If he's going in anybody it had better be me! Eh, I mean... Crap I think I meant that, but I'd rather it be the other way around. BUT must of all I like Haruhi, right?

Glancing at Kaoru once more I noticed an evil grin plastered on his face and an evil aura emitting from him. My eyes twitch slightly as I imagined what my brother could be thinking. He must be thinking about Haruhi. Damn it! I will not participate in any rape, but yours! Eto... crap. I am having so many issues right now. I need a nap. Maybe I should skip the host club today.

And so continues my unrequited love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Night: So yeah...that was short and I might change the rating...**

**Owl: Your life sucks.**

**Night: Don't remind me.**

**And while everybody is depressed, I have no idea where this story is heading... I apologize if it totally sucks.**


End file.
